Un baiser face à un coucher de soleil
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Réécriture de l'épisode 06 de la saison 06. Patrick Jane part affronter John le Rouge, mais s'arrête d'abord sur le bord de la route aux côtés de Teresa Lisbon.


Voilà comment moi, j'imagine l'épisode 06 de la saison 06, quand Jane et Lisbon se retrouvent à regarder le coucher du soleil.

* * *

><p>Teresa ne savait que faire. Le silence dans la voiture était pesant, et la jeune femme ignorait comment réagir. Son intuition lui disait que ça allait mal se passer. Pourtant, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé Jane faire face seul. Quand soudain, il arrêta la voiture, et sortit en trombe.<p>

_ Jane ! s'exclama-t-elle en le suivant. Que faites-vous ?

_ Je veux voir le coucher du soleil !

Cette réponse sonnait un peu trop comme le dernier souhait d'un condamné aux yeux de Lisbon, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir une remarque.

_ Jane…

Le blond secoua la tête et debout, les cheveux dans le vent, observa le soleil rouge descendre vers l'horizon, la jeune femme silencieuse à ses côtés.

Teresa se demandait comment Jane ne pouvait-il pas entendre son cœur battre, tellement il résonnait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre un tambour rapide et irrégulier. Elle était terrorisée. John le Rouge. Jane allait le retrouver le soir même, et après ? Plus de raisons de travailler au CBI, donc, plus de raisons de rester. Elle allait le perdre, après ce soir. Elle avait toujours su que c'était une course contre la montre, mais là… Tout était arrivé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite.

Les paroles de Sean Barlow, l'ami de Jane, résonnèrent dans son esprit :

« Vous étiez dans votre lit à penser tendrement à Patrick, vous êtes un peu amoureuse de lui, mais c'est un homme secret qui veut tout contrôler et que ça doit être dur. »

Il avait été le premier à dévoiler ses sentiments à voix haute. Sauf qu'il s'était trompé, lui aussi. Elle n'était pas un peu amoureuse de Jane. Non, elle était totalement et follement amoureuse de lui depuis quelques temps. Et le fait que ce soit lui qui soit à ses côtés quand elle s'était réveillée après l'enlèvement de John le Rouge avait été décisif.

Elle retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Jane n'avait pas à la voir comme ça. Sans doute la considérait-il comme une collègue, une amie, peut-être, mais il n'irait pas voir plus loin. Pas alors qu'il allait venger la mort de sa femme et de sa fille ce soir, armé d'un fusil à pompe.

* * *

><p>Patrick se doutait qu'après cette affaire, il se ferait tuer pour l'avoir maintenue à distance. S'il revenait. Il dévisagea discrètement Lisbon. Sexy et résistante, comme à son habitude. S'il avait pu, elle serait calfeutrée dans un bunker, protégée par Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho, et pourquoi pas l'armée américaine et le FBI. Sauf qu'elle était là, avec lui, comptant bien évidemment l'aider contre John le Rouge.<p>

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Si John le Rouge survivait à ce soir, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'attaquerait à Lisbon. A Teresa… Et ça, il ne le permettrait pas. Il avait décidé que, quoi qu'il arrive, seul un des deux, le Rouge ou lui, sortirait vivant de cette altercation. Ce serait simple, il avait un fusil à pompe, un flingue, et Lisbon serait loin. Très loin, normalement.

Il était peut-être temps de lui faire ses adieux. Après tout, qu'il sorte mort ou vivant de chez lui ce soir, plus jamais il ne reverrait Teresa Lisbon. Peut-être était-il temps de laisser sortir ces sentiments réprimés depuis si longtemps.

* * *

><p>_ Lisbon… Je…<p>

Teresa se tourna vers lui, surprise. Patrick Jane n'hésitait jamais. Jamais. Même quand il était question de John le Rouge. Même quand il avait été question de sa femme et de sa fille.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer, mais l'air désemparé qu'il avait la désarma.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Jane ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Pas question de se montrer sensible alors qu'ils allaient tous les deux commettre un meurtre dans les prochaines heures !

_ Je voulais vous remercier…

_ Ça peut attendre, Jane, répondit-elle, le cœur serré, l'impression qu'il lui disait adieu se renforçant au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient.

_ Non, je tiens à vous le dire maintenant. Je voulais vous remercier…

_ Jane, que comptez-vous faire ? l'interrompit encore Teresa, de plus en plus inquiète.

_ Laissez-moi parler. Je veux vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous représentez pour moi.

L'aveu laissa la jeune femme totalement coite. Que voulait-il dire ? Sa seule réaction fut de sourire, un grand sourire tout en espérant qu'il ne voit pas que c'était avant tout un sourire nerveux. Que comptait-il faire ?!

Et elle prit conscience de ses paroles. Il venait d'avouer qu'elle comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Dans un geste totalement impulsif, elle le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Patrick regarda la superbe agente du CBI. Il ne savait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais il acceptait avec plaisir. Une femme aussi belle dans ses bras, voilà une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Et puis, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle jolie femme. C'était Teresa Lisbon. Et ce nom se suffisait à lui-même pour dire qu'elle était supérieure à toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait eu dans ses bras.<p>

Il commençait à la connaitre, la petite Lisbon. Stricte, honnête, et fondamentalement bonne. Mais toujours prête à enfreindre les règles pour lui, suffisait d'insister un peu.

Par contre, lui, il ne se connaissait manifestement pas assez. Ou, dans tous les cas, il ne se contrôlait pas assez. Ne pas faire d'elle une cible de John le Rouge était passé comme un ordre secondaire, dans son esprit. Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Teresa Lisbon.

Il reprit un instant conscience, sentant ses mains posées sur ses hanches, se demandant quand il les avait posées là. Et il s'aperçut qu'il s'en fichait. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent. La main qu'il avait posé sur la hanche de la jeune femme remonta jusqu'à son menton, et il l'attira dans un baiser.

* * *

><p>Les lèvres de Jane étaient fraîches sur celles de Teresa, alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Les mains de la jeune femme remontèrent l'une passant autour de la nuque du blond, l'autre passant dans ses cheveux, s'entortillant dedans. Tout son corps répondait à celui de l'homme en face d'elle. Quand il se recula un instant, pour lui sourire, un sourire qu'elle trouva délicieux, un sourire qui alluma toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.<p>

Et leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour se joindre à nouveau.

* * *

><p>En la voyant se laisser aller totalement à lui, Patrick se décida enfin à cesser de l'embrasser. Il la lâcha. Le sourire de Lisbon lui donna envie de l'embrasser encore et encore. Sauf que John le Rouge l'attendait. Mais son sourire épanoui, qui lui était totalement dédié, lui donna envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, et même passer à plus sérieux. Combien de fois l'avait-il appelé juste pour l'embêter, en pleine nuit, pour imaginer son air endormi dans son lit, son T-shirt et sa petite culotte en guise de pyjama. Il s'imaginait parfaitement la scène.<p>

Et il devait la quitter, aller tuer John le Rouge.

_ Tiens, Lisbon, j'ai oublié de vous dire, j'ai une surprise pour vous dans la voiture. Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Il la laissa, épanouie face au soleil couchant.

La voyant, juste avant qu'il ne la quitte définitivement, aussi heureuse, il ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Avant de monter dans la voiture, discrètement, et refermer la portière pour repartir.

_ Jane ?! Jane !

Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir ses larmes couler, pour ne pas aller affronter le meurtrier de sa femme et de sa fille le cœur brisé. Elle avait eu raison de penser que c'était un adieu.

* * *

><p>Voilà... Review ?<p> 


End file.
